


Clingy

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Milkovich Siblings [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Sibling Colin Milkovich, Good Sibling Iggy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Post-Season/Series 10, Sibling Banter, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Mickey Milkovich, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Short and sweet fic of Iggy and Colin walking in on Mickey and Ian cuddling on the Gallagher couch.
Relationships: Colin Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Iggy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich
Series: Milkovich Siblings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 293





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatteoVSTheFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/gifts).



> Getting a handle on some short prompts while I can! I have some big fics being planned and written which is why I haven't posted a lot of requests lately! I'm catching up though!

Iggy glances over his shoulder again to make sure they aren’t being followed - specifically by their deranged father. The last thing they need is for Terry to know they’re still in contact with Mickey and were actually at their baby brother’s wedding. He might actually kill the two, along with Mickey, leaving Mandy the only Milkovich kid standing - wherever she may be. 

“Chill,” Colin says, elbowing his older brother in the gut. “Dad’s out getting plastered with Uncle Ronnie. He wouldn’t bother following us anyway unless he was suspicious.” 

“Can never be too careful,” Iggy shrugs, handing their half-smoked joint to Colin. 

The two were stopping by at the Gallagher house to help Sandy with some dealing, which is what they planned to tell anyone who asked, but the entire Milkovich family is aware Mickey is residing there now, and if they get caught going there, it’ll be suspicious. Iggy doesn’t want to put his brother in any more danger than he’s already in. Hell, he’ll fight tooth and nail with any of his family members for Mickey. They’re all a bunch of homophobic assholes anyway. 

“Knock knock!” Iggy calls out as he opens the back door to the Gallagher house, walking into the kitchen with Colin. Liam is there, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Iggy knuckles his shoulder as he walks by, earning an annoyed eye roll from the youngest Gallagher. “Sandy!”

“One sec!” he hears their cousin shout from upstairs. 

He opens his mouth to shout at her to hurry up but Colin elbows him in the ribs, making him scowl and shove him in response. Colin snickers and points into the living room, Iggy following his gaze. He snorts at the sight. 

Ian is lying on his back on the couch, head propped against the arm of it. Between his legs lies Mickey, his arms around his torso and head tucked under his jaw. Ian’s watching the TV, fingers trailing up and down Mickey’s spine, only glancing up when he sees the eldest brothers walk in with big smirks. “Hey, guys.”

Colin walks around and ducks his head a bit, grinning when he sees Mickey is indeed asleep. “Look at you two being so cute.” His eyes glow with a teasing glint, shooting Ian a smirk. “No longer in the honeymoon phase, huh?”

Ian rolls his eyes, one hand sliding up to cup the back of Mickey’s neck. “Taking a break.”

“A Milkovich taking a break? That’s the most shocking thing I’ve heard all week,” Iggy snorts, leaning against the back of the couch. “Can’t believe you roped him into being a cuddle bitch.”

“He’s always been one,” Ian sneers softly, amused now. 

“True,” Colin grins, sitting down on the coffee table. “Remember when he’d sneak into our room as kids when ma and dad were fighting?”

Iggy smiles fondly at the memories, chuckling when Ian shoots them a curious look. “He wasn’t good with fighting as a kid and would sneak into one of our beds and practically cling to us. I had to kick my girlfriend out once because of it.”

“To be fair, he was crying, and she was being a bitch about it,” Colin shrugs. “Besides, I told you she was a terrible idea.”

Iggy grimaces. “Yeah, I recall. Ugh.”

Ian decides to not question that story. “He is pretty clingy,” Ian muses, brushing his lips over his husband’s temple. “It’s cute.”

“Fuck off,” Mickey grumbles against his neck, voice thick with sleep. The three pause before they all laugh, clearly not expecting him to hear their conversation. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Colin teases, squeezing Mickey’s shoulder and earning a groan of irritation. The brothers snicker again when Mickey nuzzles deeper into Ian’s neck, arms tightening around his torso. He makes no effort to acknowledge them. “What, did you fuck the little bit of manners he had outta him?”

Ian scoffs. “I don’t think any of you have any sort of manners.” He jolts and whacks the back of Mickey’s head, earning a muffled snicker. Colin chuckles, guessing Mickey pinched him. He did that a lot when he was a kid. 

Sandy finally comes downstairs, slipping on her leather jacket and tossing Iggy a clear bag of weed. “Ready to go, boys?”

“Thank fuck,” Mickey mutters, finally lifting his head to acknowledge their cousin. “Get them the fuck outta here.”

“Wow, love you too, Mick,” Iggy rolls his eyes, looking over the bag. 

“Aw, you love us, Mikhailo,” Colin grins and playfully pinches Mickey’s cheek, quickly dodging the punch aimed for his dick. “Okay okay! Let’s leave these two lovebirds alone.”

“See ya in a bit,” Sandy tells Ian and Mickey, throwing them a salute before heading out the front door, Iggy and Colin in tow. Mickey grumbles and nuzzles back into Ian’s neck, clearly still sleepy. Ian smiles, kissing his forehead.

“Good thing we have good siblings, yeah?” Ian murmurs, tracing his fingers over his spine again. Mickey’s body melts at the touch, snuggling closer to him. 

“I guess,” Mickey mumbles, but Ian knows he fully agrees. 

Ian always wonders how it would’ve been if Mickey came out sooner to his brothers, back when he was just a kid and had no one to turn to about his attraction. Iggy was never homophobic - evidenced by his lack in joining Terry in beating up other gay people around town, his friends who Mickey just recently found out where all kinds of LGBT, and the whole Joey being bisexual situation. Colin didn’t know any better for a while, blinded by his desire to please Terry and get some form of approval from their dad, but when Joey came out to them, Colin became more open to the community and changed his views rather quickly. If Mickey came out to Iggy when he was younger, he would’ve had a shoulder to lean on, to tell him there’s nothing wrong with him. 

Ian got that when he was fifteen. Sure, it didn’t exactly go the way he planned, with Lip finding his porn magazine and all, but after Lip finally accepted him, he came out to Fiona, who apparently already knew. Then everyone else figured it out and didn’t treat him any different - other than Carl’s constant questioning on how gay sex worked. He was such an odd kid. 

Ian knows Mickey is happy that his siblings accepted him in the end. He grew up with such a hateful father and a neglectful mother with no support system - finding out the only people he could turn to all his life still loved him even though he was gay means a lot to Mickey, and Ian knows it. 

“Love you,” he murmurs against Mickey’s hairline, trailing his hand up to card through his short hair. 

Mickey hums softly in content, voice slurred as he murmurs “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given by MatteoVSTheFandoms "I love the idea of iggy and Colin maybe walking in on Ian and Mickey cuddling on the Gallagher sofa after they got married? Just some cute domestic shit that they tease him for"
> 
> GOD I love this series sm cause Shameless robbed us of sibling moments, so now I gotta write it myself. As always, prompts, kudos, and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
